Learning to Let go: Grow up!
by Babydoll72489
Summary: The perfect farytale. With loving parents, kindhearted acts, and beautiful children. what could ever go wrong? well nothing major at least... Part 1 of the second generation adventures! come on and laugh a little
1. A New begining

Chapter 1

A New beginning

Link paced back and forth through the hallway outside Zelda's room. Impa had shooed him out until the delivery was fully finished. He was nervous, no doubt. He was mostly concerned for Zelda. He had known how her mother had died, and he wouldn't be able to bare it if it happened to her.

That was the reason he was so reluctant to have children. If anything were to go wrong, he wouldn't be able to live through it. Zelda was his life, and if these were her last moments, he wanted to be with her.

Sweat broke on his forehead. Goddesses, he was so nervous. If anyone had seen this, they would probably laugh. The Hero of Time, big, strong, muscle man now ready to break down over childbirth.

The door to Zelda's room creaked open. Link's eyes shot up to see who had opened it. Impa was standing there, beaming with pride. Link stared at her expectantly, waiting to hear the news of his wife.

He could tell it was good, since Impa was the one to hardly show any emotion, and she was smiling. "Congratulations! It's a girl.", she exclaimed proudly. Link let out a sigh of relief from knowing everything was going okay. Impa motioned him to come inside.

Link walked in, smiling from ear to ear, to see Zelda lying in bed holding a beautiful, new born, baby girl. He crouched down to get to Zelda's level.

She looked absolutely exhausted, but also very happy. Zelda held out her hand for him to take. He took her hand and squeezed it lightly. She squeezed back, acknowledging him.

"Well, Link, you were right. It's a girl. That means you get to name her.", said Zelda with a smile. Link grinned, remembering their conversation a few months back. They were arguing about the baby's name, so they came to an agreement. Link had thought it would be a girl, and Zelda, a boy. Whoever had predicted right, would be able to name the baby.

Link thought for a moment, trying to come up with the best name possible. For months he had made lists of great names, but at the moment, his mind fell blank. He tried hard to remember the list. Then it came to him.

"Adah. That will be her name.", said Link happily. Zelda's face scrunched up, thinking on the odd name.

"Adah?", she asked. She never heard that name before.

"It means 'beautiful addition' .", explained Link, looking happily down at the newborn. Zelda smiled at this.

"That she is.", she whispered. She held the baby up close to her now. "Adah, you are the princess of Hyrule. This is your wonderful daddy." She looked up at Link. "I love you."

Link smiled. "I love you too.", he said followed by a short, but sweet kiss. Impa watched the happy family from a crack in the door. She sighed inwardly. Never did she expect to live as long as to see Zelda have a baby. One, single, joyful tear escaped her eye as she slowly closed the door to leave the new family at rest.

Zelda straitened herself up in bed, still holding the child. "Can you believe it, Link?", she asked cheerfully. "We have a baby."

"I almost can't.", answered Link. His dark blue eyes gazed down at Adah, imagining how the years would play out, and how she would grow.

"Link, would you like to hold her? I believe I should get some rest after the tiresome labor. You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all.", he said as he gently took Adah from her arms. "You should get some sleep. Impa has set up a cradle. I'll put her to bed. Don't worry." Zelda gave him a weak, but thankful smile, and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Link sat down in a chair next to Zelda's bed. Adah was already sleeping in his arms. He felt so blessed to have this child. Life was perfect. He had Zelda, and he had Adah, that was all he needed right now, and that's all he cared about.

He wondered how you could love someone so much, when they had just come into your life. What a quiet baby she was. He never even heard a cry from her.

In a hushed voice, Link talked to the sleeping Adah. "You will grow up as beautiful as you mother. I know it."

With that, he decided to put Adah to sleep in her new crib. Link had also decided he would sleep in another room to let Zelda have her rest. Quietly, he closed the door to her room and walked down the hallway to a guest room.

As he walked he thought, 'This is start of a new beginning .'

* * *

Alright… yes it was short. …BUT…things will deff get longer. Don't worry, if you read my story "runaway" I will alternate the updating and as fast as I can. Hope you enjoyed. REVIEW!!! 


	2. Daddy's lil girl

Hey did you know that Zelda meant "woman warrior" ? interesting …who knew? Alright, just so you know, childhood is going to be explained pretty fast, the story slows down when she enters teenage years. I'm just introducing you to new characters and showing the relationships between all of them. Giving them personalities and all….R&R

* * *

Chapter 2

Daddy's little girl

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!!!" .The excited yells of a toddler echoed through the hallways of the castle. Link smirked, hearing his daughter calling for him. She was trying to cheat.

He kept his hiding place behind the tapestry. Little feet scurried across the room. "Where are you?", her high pitched voice came. The little girl stopped dead in her tracks, seeing large feet sticking out from behind the tapestry. Growing quiet, she slowly tiptoed her way across the room until she was right alongside of it. With a quick pull, she revealed her father. "I found you!"

He laughed, picking her up and twirling her around. The girl squealed with delight from the height she was getting. "I'm higher than you!", she laughed, followed by a "wee!!". Her golden pigtails flapped around as they spun.

After feeling slightly dizzy, Link decided to let her down. Once getting on her own feet, Adah wobbled around in circles for a moment, trying to find her balance. Taking the easier way, she plopped herself on the ground until the room had ceased to spin.

"Come on, we have to meet mommy for lunch.", said Link, once again picking her up. Adah, being the little daredevil she was, tried to climb up his chest. Her destination…. His neck.

With repeated failed attempts, she spoke up. "Daddy, let me ride on your back.", she wined. Link smiled at her.

"Didn't your mom say it was dangerous?", he said, recalling a very angry Zelda. Adah stuck out her lower lip and gave puppy dog eyes.

"_Pllleeeeaaaasssseee_… I won't tell mommy if you won't", she pleaded. He laughed at her deal.

"Alright", he said, gabbing her by the waist and putting her to sit on his neck. Right then, he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. He turned to see Zelda, hands on her hips, and lips pursed.

"Uh oh!", Adah blurted. That didn't help the situation. Link smiled sheepishly as Zelda reached up to take the toddler.

"I told you it was dangerous.", said Zelda with a concerned tone. "She could fall and crack her head." Adah made weird faces, imitating that she fell and hurt herself, holding the side of her head. Link was distracted by this, and couldn't help but laugh.

Zelda looked down with slight annoyance. "So you think that's funny, Adah?" A light smile escaping her lips. The child nodded eagerly. She looked back up to Link. "Promise not to do it again?"

Link wrapped his arms around her waist, showing his famous smile. "Promise.", he replied, giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. Adah, who was sitting on Zelda's hip, scrunched up her nose at the scene.

"ewwww!!!", she squealed. Both of them laughed at her reaction.

"Come on, let's go have our picnic.", said Zelda, starting down the stairs. Link followed suit. All the way to the stables, Adah was chanting happily.

"Picnic, picnic. We're going to have a picnic!", she repeated over and over again. She stopped when it was time to mount the horses. Her eyes grew wide with fixation, when she saw Epona emerge from her stall. Her hands reached out to meet the horses nose.

"Horsie, horsie, horsie", she cried in joy. Seeing Zelda's white mare, now coming from it's stall. Adah squirmed to get from her mothers arms, so she could stand for herself. Zelda denied her pleads to get down due to the horses. Zelda had learned the hard way that they could kick hard a few years back.

"Who do you want to ride with, sweetie?", she asked Adah. She pointed to Link, who was already sitting on Epona. With a hint of reluctance, she placed her in front of Link. "Watch her.", she warned.

"I always do.", replied Link. Zelda always worried for Adah. Link thought she was a bit overprotective, but that was Link of course. "The fun one" as Adah would call him.

"Please, hold on to her tight. A horse is very dangerous.", said Zelda nervously. Link rolled his eyes. Everything was dangerous.

Off they went, speeding through the market and out into Hyrule field. Dozens of "wees" where heard from Adah, as they raced into the grassy terrain.

Once finding a perfect spot, under a tree, next to the stream, Zelda laid out a meal for the family. After eating, Link and Zelda rested under the tree and watched as Adah chased butterflies. Zelda was resting against his chest, enjoying the shade.

"She's wonderful, isn't she?", said Link, watching the girl giggle. He never suspecting having a child would bring so much joy into life.

"Yes, she is.", replied Zelda, finally relaxing, seeing no danger around for her to get hurt.

"Wouldn't it be great to have another?", he asked. She smiled at this. She always thought that she would be the one to suggest having another child.

"Link, how bout this time, you carry her in labor?", she joked. No doubt it was exhausting, she wanted him to realize that. He made a face, making her laugh. "Besides, she's only three. Don't you think that's a bit young to have a sibling?"

"Not really. I mean, she can really take care of herself, and even if she still needs us to do little things, I'm sure we can handle.", protested Link.

"Can it wait a year?", asked Zelda sweetly. Link couldn't argue with that. No matter how hard anyone could try, once Zelda made a decision it was final.

"Yeah, alright.", he agreed, seeing he was defeated. Link gently put Zelda aside to get up. A saddened expression came over her.

"Are you mad at me?", she asked, sounding as innocent as could be. Link smiled assuring her that he wasn't.

"Not at all.", he said. With that he left her to go scoop up Adah off her feet. Zelda watched the two play. He was chasing her around, but being careful to go slow enough so she could keep running. She sighed. "I guess she's a daddy's girl." Forming a smile onto her lips, she closed her eyes feeling the heat of the day.

Zelda and Link laid alongside each other on the bed of their room. Zelda was reading a book she had picked up from their library. Link, was trying to converse with her. Giving up on her reading, since _someone_ had to keep interrupting, she placed the book on the bedside table.

A thought came to mind as she pondered back on their conversation earlier. Maybe she should change her mind about another child.

"Link?", Zelda asked with a smirk.

"hmm?" Link sat up in bed. When Zelda had to say something, usually it was long or important.

"I've been thinking about what you said today, and maybe it's not a very bad idea.", she said, grinning widely.

Link's expression now matched hers. "_And_??", he asked, interested in the subject.

"And, well it's been a while.", she hinted. "_Would be fun_…." She leaned over, gingerly kissing his cheek.

Getting the clue, he put his hands to her face, and held it as he kissed her passionately. Soon enough, they got caught up in each others presence. Zelda was about to remove a certain garment when the two were interrupted by a tiny voice.

As quickly as possible the two broke apart as if nothing had happened. Zelda looked up to the door with rosy cheeks. There, standing at the entrance was little Adah.

"Mommy?", asked the little girl. She was holding her favorite stuffed animal that she had since she was one. A teddy bear.

"Yes, baby?" Link couldn't help but smile at the situation.

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?", she asked, obviously upset. Zelda smiled weakly.

"Of course you can.", she replied. With that, the little girl gave a big smile, jumping onto the bed between Link and Zelda.

Within minutes, Adah had already fallen asleep. Zelda sat upright with crossed arms. A grin escaping her lips. Link watched her in deep thought.

"Didn't expect that coming.", she laughed. Link laughed along.

"Nope I guess not.", he said lowering himself, but rested his head with his hand. Zelda followed his actions.

"You know, she has your eyes.", she said looking down at the angel. Link smiled at this. She really did.

"She has your hair.", he pointed out, running his hair through her golden locks.

"Maybe, another time.", said Zelda, referring to the event they were about to have before Adah had came. Zelda leaned over, blowing out the candle on her side table.

"Maybe…."

* * *

I'm sorry!!!! Another shotry, but it says a lot…I hope. Please review. Thanx to the peeps who reviewed it… I will try to respond in my profile, juss not now cuz I gtg.


	3. Adah's Lullaby

Chapter 3

Adah's Lullaby

"Daddy, Mommy?… Can I sleep with you?" That was the frequent question that Adah had been asking for many nights, leaving a tired Link and Zelda in the morning. Her tosses and turns could keep them up all night.

Zelda had tried to have Impa come to her room so she wouldn't get scared, but Adah would refuse not to see her parents after a bad dream. Impa, being used to it when Zelda was little, was not at all affected by this.

"It is simply normal for a child to have bad dreams when they are young. Eventually, she will grow out of it.", Impa reassured an exhausted Zelda.

She responded with a small groan. Her head pounded with a migraine. "Is there anything to stop these bad dreams?", she mumbled.

"Warm milk?", suggested Impa. "That's what I used for you." Zelda remembered the late nights when Impa would give her Lon Lon milk. She immediately feel asleep afterward.

Zelda smiled weakly. "I will do that tonight." Me and Link haven't been getting sleep for weeks now. Impa grinned.

"So I'm guessing your not _on track _either." , she said, sipping her tea that the servant had just brought.

"_Impa_!", she exclaimed. "How can you think like that?" Her eye brows furrowed trying to make it look she was mad, but she was just too tired to even do that. Zelda rose from the table, leaving Impa with her tea. "I'll be with Link."

Walking out of the library, she could hear the pitter patter of tiny feet running up and down the stairs. Each little stomp made Zelda's brain pound with pain, adding to the head ache. She moaned as the sound echoed through the large, open room.

Looking down to see what exactly Adah was doing to entertain herself, she saw her throwing a small sized ball up the stairs and trying to catch it on its way down. The girl, being so young and having horrible hand-eye coordination, failed to catch the ball every time it bounced down, which made her scatter for it before it could fall down another flight of steps.

Zelda called down to her. "Adah, would you be so kind as to play with that in your room or maybe in the courtyards?", she asked, holding a hand to the side of her head.

Adah's head shot up in surprise. She didn't know she was being watched. "But _Mommy_…"

Zelda closed her eyes not wanting to, but having no choice. "Now is quiet time. Play outside or don't play at all.", she said with a stern voice.

Adah angrily stomped down the stairs, not realizing that this was making her mother flinch with every sharp noise. Zelda sighed. "She will be as stubborn as I was when she grows up."

She turned and headed to her chambers in hope to find Link, knowing he was obviously doing nothing he was supposed to take care of. She was not very surprised to see Link sleeping in their bed when she opened the door. Normally she would yell at him for this, but Zelda had been thinking the same thing all the way to her room.

Slowly she crept across the room, snuggled herself in bed next to him, and fell into a wonderful sleep. The two slept for hours until Impa had to come in and announce dinner.

Not fully rested, but much better than earlier, the two descended down the halls, ending up in the dinning room. As they ate in silence, even Adah, due to still being mad at her mother from the morning, Zelda came to a remedy for Adah's sleeping problems.

"Why didn't I think of that before?", she blurted happily. Both Adah and Link were confused. She smiled brightly and went back to her meal. All the while, Link and her daughter staring at her like there was no tomorrow.

After finishing dinner, it was Adah's bedtime. Zelda assured Link that she would be fine putting Adah to bed herself. Adah was reluctant to leave with her, still in a bitter mood.

When they entered her room, Adah jumped into her bed hiding herself under the covers. Zelda sighed.

"Adah, why must you be so cross like this?", she questioned her young daughter. Zelda sat herself on Adah's bed. "Come on, get out from the covers."

"I don't want to.", she muttered beneath them. "I can say goodnight to myself. Go away!" Zelda laughed lightly at her comment.

"That would be rather hard now wouldn't it.", she said softly. "Adah, how would you like to get sleep without ever having another bad dream?"

The back of Adah's head popped out from under the covers. She still wouldn't look at her. "How?"

"Here drink this.", Zelda handed her a bottle of warm Lon Lon Milk. As milk being Adah's favorite drink, she willingly accepted it, turning around this time. Quickly forgetting she was mad at her mother, she smiled at the wonderful taste it brought.

"I also have something I want to share with you.", she said, pulling out a harp made of gold. Carefully plucking the strings, a wonderful melody sounded through the room. Adah starred in awe at the beautiful music.

Slowly slumping down into bed, Adah listened to the song, her eyes fighting to stay open. Zelda finished and looked down at the sleepy girl.

"It is called Zelda's Lullaby. Impa used to play it to me when I was a little girl and couldn't sleep. The song is of much more importance though than just a lullaby, but that will be a bedtime story for you another day."

Yawning, Adah spoke. "I love that song mommy."

"Then it will be yours from now on. We can call it Adah's Lullaby. What do you think?"

"I think it's perfect…", closing her eyes, the young Adah fell asleep. Zelda smiled.

"Me too.", she bent down to kiss the girl on the forehead. "I love you, goodnight."

Adah's sleeping problem was solved, and for the first time in many weeks, Zelda and Link could sleep soundly without any interruptions. Zelda was now in a much better mood of many restful nights.

Zelda entered the dinning room at breakfast time. Link and Adah were already sitting down. "Good morning Adah, morning Link.", she said, kissing each on the cheek. She was in an extra happy mood today.

"Morning Mommy.", greeted Adah happily. She was bouncing up and down in her seat, which Zelda failed to notice or care. Link smiled at her, but wondered why she was so upbeat in the early morning. Maybe it was just because they actually got some time without Adah having to be there.

"Why don't we spend some time together in the courtyards today.", suggested Zelda. "I've been wanting to plant some roses in my favorite garden". She looked up at Link who was smiling.

"That's a great idea.", said Link. Of course, Adah was delighted, not being able to sit still in her seat any longer.

After breakfast, the family headed down towards the gardens. It was acres and acres of land set aside for breathtaking gardens, some with large pools or fountains. None of the public knew of this place other than close friends. It was a secret place to just relax and enjoy nature.

Adah was in love with the gardens. Her favorite place had to be the well hidden pond that you have to walk through a path to find. It was secluded area surrounded by many trees, giving nice shade for one to rest.

It had not always been there. When Zelda was a young girl, the gardeners had yet to build such a wondrous place.

Zelda had brought some lovely roses to plant with her, and Link had brought a basket of food for them to have lunch. Adah brought one of her prize possessions. A sun hat.

While Adah was playfully running around with Link, Zelda was kept busy with planting her flowers. It was a relaxing thing to do, and she enjoyed it to its full extent.

After what seemed to be a good amount of time, Adah ventured over to her mother to see what she was up to. She looked at the roses with much glory.

"Pretty mommy.", said Adah. She gently reached out to stroke the crimson petals. Zelda smiled. She looked over to a spot in the garden.

"Adah, do you know how important this garden is to me?", she spoke as if she were speaking to an adult. Memories flowed into her mind loving every one of them.

Adah shook her head, wanting to know.

"This is the place your father asked me my hand in marriage", she sighed. There were more things to be told, but they were not for a young one's ears. The most intimate moments of her life had resided here.

"I will never get married mommy.", said Adah sadly. Zelda snapped out of her day dream and looked at Adah.

"What do you mean sweetheart?"

"Boys are icky.", she said. Zelda laughed at this. The only boys who came to the castle were old noblemen. In a way, she was right.

"Well maybe it's because you don't know any your age." , said Zelda. She found herself wondering how could a three year old comprehend such knowledge. She, herself, hadn't spoke like that until she was at least six, but Zelda _did_ have the triforce of wisdom. Maybe she passed down the smarts.

"Someday you will feel different.", she said, looking towards Link who was lying down in the grass, enjoying the sun.

"_Noooo_…", she said very silly. Adah ran back out to the meadow and jumped on Link. He caught her and started tickling her. Adah's giggles could be heard from a good distance.

Zelda smiled at the scene. Nothing could get more perfect than this…. Or could it?


	4. Playmate

Chapter 4

Playmate

Some time had passed and Adah grew another year. The four year old began to become board most of the time. She spent most of her days slumping around which made Zelda want another child even more so she would be so lonely.

The problem was that Adah needed someone her age. Someone she could relate to and play with. The only people she had were her parents and Impa. Zelda knew from experience that was not what she needed.

"Link, do you see it?", asked Zelda one day while they were sitting in the library.

"See what?", he asked, looking up from his book.

"See how unhappy Adah is.", blurted Zelda. She looked out of the window. Down below, Adah was by herself drawing in the soil with a stick. Her expression showed anything but fun.

Link looked down at the girl. "Maybe she's just having an off day.", suggested Link.

"Link, you saw her at her birthday party. She didn't even want to have it because only nobles and other adults came. They didn't bother to bring any of their children.", complained Zelda.

"Then what do you suppose we do?", asked Link, open to any suggestions. Zelda smiled of an idea she had.

"How bout we have Malon and her family visit?", suggested Zelda. "They have a child Adah's age."

Link raised an eyebrow. "You want her to have a friend? Isn't she a little young to care?", asked Link. Zelda came closer to him and sat on his lap.

"You were surrounded by children when you were little. Look how great you turned out.", said Zelda. Link sighed.

"I suppose that would be a good idea anyway. We haven't seen Malon in the longest time.", said Link.

Zelda squeaked. "Thank you!", she said, kissing him on the cheek, then running out of the room to notify the messengers.

Link laughed lightly, seeing how excited Zelda was about this. He returned to his book after watching Adah for a few minutes.

Two days after the messenger had left, was time for Malon and her family to visit. They were going to stay for a whole week in one of the family rooms in the castle.

Link, Zelda, Adah, and Impa waited at the gate for their arrival. Zelda had arranged a carriage to pick them up and take them, first class, to the castle. They would be arriving any minute now.

Adah heard horses and wheels coming closer. Getting nervous, she hit behind Link's leg, not wanting to know what was coming.

A carriage came up to them and stopped. Adah peeked from behind Link to see what happened. A tall woman stepped out of the carriage, followed by a little girl and a man dressed in knights clothing.

Adah looked up to observe the family. The woman was not wearing what Adah considered 'normal clothing'. She had brilliant, bright, red hair that came down to her waist. Blue eyes went well with her dress, which didn't fully reach the ground, and had two booted feet sticking out from it.

The child was Adah's height. She, unlike her mother, had green eyes, but the same red hair. Her hair was short, though, only reaching to her shoulders. Her outfit was much like her mothers, with the same kind of boots.

As for the father of the family. He looked normal. She had seen many men dressed this way. He was a knight with dark brown hair and the little girls green eyes.

Not sensing any threatening qualities from the family, Adah crept from behind her hiding spot, still showing signs of shyness.

The little girl came up to Adah and held out a hand. "Hello, my name is Ruby. What's yours?", asked the child.

The good intentions of Ruby made Adah smile, and overcome her shy self. "Adah." , she answered, taking her hand and shaking it.

"Mommy says I'm going to be your new playmate.", said Ruby. The two were unaware of the adults watching their conversation. Zelda smiled as Adah took her hand.

"Come on, I'll show you my room.", said Adah, taking Ruby towards the castle.

Link and Zelda smiled at the two. "That went well.", said Zelda. "Shall we have lunch?" The five headed up to the castle for a meal.

Adah stepped inside her room, motioning Ruby to follow. Her bright green eyes grew wide when she noticed the size of the room. "_Wow_!", she exclaimed in almost a whisper.

Already getting board with it, Adah once again grabbed her hand. "I have to show you everything.", she said, taking her down the hall.

For Ruby, it was an extraordinary thing to see. For Adah, it was everyday life. Adah raced to her special places before Ruby could take any of it in. It was so overwhelming for the little ranch girl.

After about a half hour of running around, Adah came to a stop in front of a large door. She looked at Ruby. "This is the entrance to the gardens.", she said. "It's only for extra important people to see. And guess what."

Ruby's excitement grew with anticipation. "What?!", she said, wanting to know.

"Your important now!", squealed Adah. Pushing the door open with all her strength, she managed to squeeze them through the crack.

"….it's….It's beautiful.", exclaimed Ruby, looking over the vast fields cover with flowers, and surrounded by trees. The two walked down the steps that lead to a large pool. The pool was not for swimming, but it looked as if it needed to be there. Walking passed the pool, they ventured deeper into the sunny gardens.

Ruby's eyes shot around, trying to get a glimpse of everything. "So magical.", she breathed. Ruby didn't know the half of it.

They came to a hole in the ground. Adah peered down it, then looked back up at Ruby with a grin. "You want to see real magic?", asked Adah, pointing to the hole.

"What's down there?", curiosity taking over Ruby.

"Daddy says it's a fairy fountain. Come on.", she said, tugging on Ruby's arm.

Ruby stayed still. "Are you sure we can go down there?", she asked, not wanting to get into trouble.

"Course we can.", reassured Adah. With a quick pull, both children fell into the hole, screaming all the way down. With a thud, the two hit the ground.

"ouch!", exclaimed Adah, rubbing her bottom. "That hurt." She soon forgot her pain when she looked forward. Her eyes bulged.

"Look!", said Ruby, pointing to what she saw. The two got up and hurried over to the fountain.

Pink orbs flew in circles. Some slow, others a bit faster. Adah walked into the fountain in awe. It was the most magical thing she ever saw.

Reaching out to touch one of the fairies, she stopped just before her hands made contact with it. Turning to Ruby, who was cautiously stepping down, she asked a question.

"Do you think they're hot?", asked Adah.

Ruby had a confused expression. "Why would they be hot?"

Adah jerked her eyes to the glow they held. "Because it glows. Stars glow, and they're hot."

"How would you know? You never touched a star.", argued Ruby.

"Because my daddy said so.", explained Adah in a matter of fact way. Looking back toward Ruby, she gasped. "Ruby, no!"

Ruby put her finger on a fairy in front of her. With that, the fairy circled her, making pink sparkles fall all around. Adah watched as the fairy disappeared into nothing.

"You killed it!", cried Adah. She ran up to Ruby, taking her hand, and running towards the warp hole. "Let's go or the great fairy might punish us!"

Horror was plastered on Ruby's face. What had she done? After flying up to the ground, both the girls ran inside the castle as fast as they could.

Out of breath, Adah let herself fall against the door, coming to a sitting position. All was quiet for a few moments.

Ruby got up the nerve to speak. "Did I really kill it?", her voice filled with nervousness. The great fairy sounded like a very powerful creature.

Adah nodded, still breathing heavily. The girls ears began to burn red, due to the fear that spread through her. "What do I do?" A tear crept from her eye.

"We can't tell anyone.", said Adah. "They might go tell the great fairy." Adah regained her strength to sit up.

Liking that idea, Ruby nodded. "Come on, let's go.", said Adah.

The two walked back to the dinning room, where the adults were still having dessert. Adah gave her one last nervous glance, and walked into the room.

Malon turned to them. "Well, hello. Did you guys have fun?", she asked. The whole table peered down at the two little girls.

"Yes.", said Adah weakly.

Zelda looked over at the two. "What's wrong, looks like you two saw a ghost or something.", she laughed. "Would you two like some lunch?"

Later that day, Adah sat down on Link and Zelda's bed. She faced them, eyes welling up. Zelda looked at her with a concerned expression.

"What's wrong, Adah baby?", she asked.

Adah shook her head, not wanting to say. Link raised an eyebrow.

"Really, what's wrong Adah?", asked Link.

She gave up reluctantly. "I…can you kill a fairy?", her voice almost inaudible.

Link and Zelda looked at each other, confused by the question.

"Why do you ask that?", asked Zelda.

Small tears ran down Adah's cheeks. "I….I think we killed one."

This conversation was getting more and more interesting. "How did you kill one.", asked Link, playing along.

"We…we went to a fairy fountain.", cried Adah. Her voice cracked with every word.

Link furrowed his eyebrows. "What have we told you about them?"

"To…not go in them?", she said, trying to sound innocent. "Ruby touched one….and then…it…it disappeared!" Fresh tears came down the young child's face.

Zelda softened her expression, and took Adah into her arms. "Oh, Adah. You didn't kill it." Adah looked up, confused. Zelda wiped away her tears.

"Really?", she asked.

"No. You didn't.", laughed Zelda. "You just used it. It will come back."

"So…the great fairy won't come and punish me?", she asked.

Both parents laughed. "Where did you get an idea like that?", asked Link.

Adah shrugged, not knowing that answer.

Link patted her head. "Nothing to worry about. Now go to bed. You have to be a good host to Ruby tomorrow."

Adah smiled and jumped out of the bed, heading out of the room.

"Oh, and Adah.", Link said. She turned back. "No more fairy fountains."

* * *

now time to review!


	5. Announcements

_Chapter 5_

_Announcements_

Adah and Ruby had grown to be extremely close friends the past week. They seemed inseparable. It had been a whole week, but it went by too fast for the young ones.

Adah's tears fell down her cheek, not wanting to let go of her friend. Zelda had her by the waist. Malon had Ruby.

"NO!!!", cried Adah. "Let her stay mommy." Zelda tugged one last time before getting the two apart. The two mothers gave each other worried glances.

Zelda patted Adah's back as she sobbed on her shoulder. "Don't worry Adah. You will see Ruby again.", assured Zelda. "Next time we will visit the ranch."

"I guess we better leave before things get ugly.", joked Malon, holding a crying Ruby. Zelda nodded.

Malon handed Ruby to her husband, Kevin, as did Zelda to Link. The two hugged goodbye. "We will definitely get together soon.", said Malon. "Maybe in the town for some tea even."

"Yes, that's sounds wonderful. I haven't left the castle much since Adah was born.", said Zelda, breaking from Malon and waving goodbye as the family entered their carriage.

When Adah had finally calmed down, the family descended back into the castle for lunch. She sat in her seat, arms crossed, and a stubborn expression plastered on her face.

On the contrary, across the table, sat a very cheerful Zelda. She stopped eating for a moment, and waited for her husband and daughter to look up.

Link looked at her quizzically. She beamed and took a breath.

"Adah, Link, ...I am withchild. We are going to have another baby!", she exclaimed. Link stood up wide eyed and surprised. He came to Zelda and took her into a tight hug.

Adah stared across the table in confusion. _Another baby? Are they getting rid of me? Did I break or something?_, she thought. Panic spread through the little girl. She ran up to Zelda, clasping onto her legs, eyes tearing up.

"Please don't get rid of me. I can be fixed. I'll be better!", pleaded the princess, looking up to the eyes of her confused mother. Seeing she didn't get the message, Adah turned to her last resort. "Don't replace me! Please!", she cried to Link.

"What are you talking about, Adah baby?", chuckled Link, picking her up, and taking her into his arms.

"We aren't getting rid of you. You are going to have a sibling.", said Zelda, soothing the four year old.

"What's that?", she asked, between sniffles.

"A brother or sister. Someone you can look after and be friends with.", explained Link. "Your going nowhere."

"Oh…", she said softly.

The next day, Zelda, Adah, and Impa sat in the library, sipping tea and eating biscuits. Adah chewed on one, cuddled up in a large chair. It was raining outside. She had a big, woolly blanket wrapped around her.

"This is wonderful.", exclaimed Impa. "She will finally have someone to be with."

"Well actually, she has become fond of Ruby as her playmate.", replied Zelda, glancing over at her daughter.

"Can you just imagine them growing up together? The idols of Hyrule.", said Impa.

"That is something I am afraid of. Being born into something big isn't always easy. It certainly wasn't for me.", she said sadly.

"Adah is has a very strong personality. She will be able to handle it. Just like you did. I'm sure the second child will be the same."

"I know, but it's just such a big thing for a child to realize that they are the most important people of the future Hyrule."

" What do you think it will be?", asked Impa, changing the sensitive subject. Zelda was grateful for that.

"I hope it to be a boy. To even things out, you know. I've always wanted a boy.", said Zelda.

"Why's that?", asked Impa.

"They are stronger with emotion. I just don't want her to suffer the stress I had. A boy seems he can take it easier."

Impa chuckled. "So you would rather had a boy suffer?"

"No. I just think he would be able to keep himself. You know girls at teenage years. Life is just so crazy."

"Where do babies come from?", blurted Adah, who was listening to the whole conversation. The two shot their head in Adah's direction.

Zelda's cheeks turned pink. She was still slightly shocked at the random question. "Uh…errr….", she said, attempting to get something out.

Impa held a hand to her mouth, trying not to laugh at her embarrassment. Zelda struggled with herself to find an answer.

"Well, sweetheart, a baby comes from… here.", said Zelda, pointing slightly below her stomach area. That was the only thing she could think up.

"But. _How_?", Adah wined.

Zelda turned her gaze to Impa's direction, pleading for help. Funny what a small question can do to a grown adult.

Since Zelda was an only child, she had never had a reason to ask a question like that. The thought hadn't even come up to where she came from. So, naturally, she didn't have a story to tell that she might've believed when she was younger. Which put them in the extremely awkward position they were in now.

"Magic.", said Impa simply. Adah's eyes grew wide with fascination.

"Magic?", repeated Adah. The little princess loved the idea of anything mystical. "How?"

"Love.", Impa responded. "Love is a magical thing. When someone loves another enough, then a baby will appear and start to grow."

Adah's eyes got even bigger. "If I am loved, then I will get like mommy? But don't I get loved by mommy and daddy. Will I get like that?"

Impa laughed lightly. "No child. Not until you are grown and you find a boy. A boy that you want to spend forever with. Your parent's love is of a different kind. This one, is shared by two souls destined to be together for all eternity."

Zelda beamed. It was such a sweet way of explaining that her eyes went glassy.

"Oh…" Adah nodded in understanding, even though she truly didn't get it. But what it did do, was change the little girls perspective. Now _she_ wanted to be loved. To be grown and have a fairytale ending, just like her mother.

She saw how happy the story made her mother. Saw it in her eyes. Adah knew she had never experienced the kind of feelings her mommy was at that moment. And that made her want to be big.

"I want to grow up.", said Adah.

Zelda smiled at her little girl. "Why's that, Adah Baby?"

"I want to have love.", said Adah. The two older women chuckled.

"There will be plenty time for that. Enjoy what childhood you have now.", said Zelda.

Adah pouted. "okay…" She got up to leave to her room. "Oh, mommy?"

"Yes, Adah Baby?", asked Zelda.

"When will my brother or sister come?", she asked.

"Nine months.", Zelda replied.

"Nine months?! Boy, babies are slow!", she said, exiting from the room and down the hall.

When all was quiet, both Impa and Zelda started laughing hysterically. "She is a wise child.", said Impa.

"That may get her into trouble one day.", commented Zelda.

"Ah, but it will make her a wise leader."

"Perhaps so."

* * *

I know...really short huh? Sorry bout that. Writers block i suppose...

Five reviews??? What happened to the other people? Come back! Lol…well no hard feeling I guess…unless you still don't review! Okay here to the peeps that did…

Gigglegirl13: Thank you!

LadyAkki45: yup…and now she is! Yay. Thanx for reviewing!

Kat: thanx, I like the name too.

dan heron: thanx, they deff will take her there sometime. I promise! Yes, and there will be a lot of sneaking. Heh

Hyrule Master: thanx!


	6. Along Came Cole

_Chapter 6_

_Along came Cole_

Today, Link went to Goron City to visit Darunia. A thing he did every few months to update his sworn brother on general matters and such.

Zelda, was now visibly pregnant. Often Adah would ask why her mother's stomach had exploded. At first she thought her mother had accidentally eaten a bomb of some sort, but Zelda had to explain that it was just the baby growing inside her. Adah failed to understand the concept.

Zelda took the time Link was out, for her chance to visit Kakariko Village. She and Impa were to come along for the ride. Today would be the first time the public really saw Adah. Yes, the King and Queen did present her to Hyrule for her blessings, but that was all. Blessings was were a newborn would be taken to the temple of time to be baptized.

Impa had dressed Adah in the most brilliant dress that a four year old could wear. She even had her own white gloves, and a matching hat. Adah, was very excited. Not by the fact that she was going out of castle grounds for the first time, but today she was going to see Ruby. After they went to Kakariko, they would go to the marketplace and have lunch at an exclusive restaurant.

Zelda, Impa, and Adah, hopped into their white carriage, armed with two chestnut mares. Adah's eye's went wide with excitement as she studied the vast sceneries they passed. Zelda smiled at her daughter's amusement of the outside world.

At Kakariko Village, they stepped out and entered a house on the left side of the village. Adah had to be dragged inside, due to the fact she was entranced by the tall windmill to the side of the house. Upon entering they could smell the strong scents of burning incense. It was dark. Before them was an old woman sitting at a counter with a cat at her side.

Adah smiled widely, and without a thought, she went to go pet the cat. The old woman smiled at the youngster. "This must be little princess Adah.", she said. "Welcome your Highness", she said to Zelda. "I have been expecting you."

Zelda stepped forward before the woman. "Hello. It has been a while."

"Yes, it has. Congratulations."

"Thank you.", she smiled. "I presume a messenger came the other day to inform you of my visit?"

"Yes, he has.", she said. "Now, let us see what the baby will be."

Zelda handed her a bottle full of blue liquid. The woman was delighted to see it.

"Ah, good! You've made it already. This will be much easier now.", the woman said, taking the bottle and pouring it into a small caldron behind her. She lit a fire underneath it and put some kind of dust in it, then mixed the potion.

Adah stood on her tip toes to see over the counter, observing the process. What was she doing? In minutes, the potion turned from blue to a deep red. The woman turned to them and smiled again.

"You will be blessed with another girl.", she said. Zelda nodded.

"Thank you.", she said, reaching into a pocket of her dress. "Oh, I left my rupees in the carriage. Could you watch Adah while I get it?"

"Yes, dear, go ahead." Her and Impa left the house. Adah looked up at her.

"How did you do that?"

The old woman smirked. "Magic."

Adah eyes went wide. She gave a squeak of excitement. "What else can you do?"

"Oh many things. Name it."

Adah thought for a second. "Can you make people grow?"

The woman gave an eerie laugh. "Ah, yes, I can do that."

Adah smiled at the answer. "Could I get some?… For when I need it."

"And when would you need this?", said the old woman, putting a finger to her chin.

Adah wasn't sure of this. "Just in case?"

The old woman laughed. "I do have one bottle in the back. But, what would my pay be?"

These questions were getting harder by the second. Adah thought hard. "I can pay you when I'm grown." The woman grinned at this. She went to the back of her store and came out with a small bottle of orange contents.

She stooped down to Adah's level. "Now, you mustn't tell your parents about this. Only take it at the time you need it most. I warn you, this is permanent. Once you take it, you can never go back to your original age. Drink he whole bottle in one sitting. You will age four years. Do you understand?", she whispered.

Adah nodded. She took everything in clearly. She took the bottle and shoved in her dress pocket. "Thanks" The woman responded by nodding.

Just as she put it in her pocket, Zelda and Impa entered the room. Zelda came up smiling, handing the payment to the woman. "Thank you. You have been a great help."

"Goodbye." ,said the woman, waving. Adah looked back once more before she exited the house. The woman winked.

Adah and Ruby were beyond ecstatic to see each other. She and Adah sat across each other in their booth. People in the restaurant starred, hoping to get a glimpse of the new princess of Hyrule. And that was only the nobles. Outside of the restaurant people we're shoving and pushing just to see Adah.

She didn't understand what people would be so eager to see. Now, the young children were listening to what there mothers had to say.

Zelda's expression was forlorn. "I just don't understand why the next one couldn't have been a boy.", she pouted.

Malon shrugged. "It is what the goddess's believe you should be blessed with."

Zelda stared at her plate of salad. She didn't seem so hungry anymore. Malon sighed. "You should be thankful at the least that your having a child. Plus, another girl will be better with Adah. Opposite sex siblings don't work as well."

"Why would that be?", she asked her friend. Neither grown woman saw the watchful eyes of their daughters. They didn't even realize that they were listening.

"Well, when there are two girls, it is better to bond with each other, having same interests and all." The conversation went on until they were finished with lunch.

Next stop was shopping. It had been only a few hours, on her first day, that Adah was already bored out of her mind. As the two mothers and Impa browsed around, Adah tugged on her mother's dress, hoping she'd stop the torture.

Ruby, on the other hand, had snagged a seat upon her mother's hip. She was sound asleep, resting her head on Malon's shoulder as Malon held her there with one arm, and shopped with the other.

Just as she was about to ask to be picked up herself, she saw something beyond the booths. It was a group of kids. A group of boys to be more exact.

Adah looked up at her mother, and then at Impa. Both were not looking. Slowly, and quietly, she made her way to the group.

Adah walked until she hid behind a box, conveniently placed ten feet in front of the group. Adah observed them carefully.

Three boys seemed to look her age. One, had dirty blonde hair and green, green eyes. The second one had really, light blonde hair and blue eyes. The last one had caramel colored hair and hazel eyes.

Then there was three older kids. Two twins with dark brown hair and blue eyes, looked around ten. And the last, who seemed to be the leader, was the biggest. He had black hair and green eyes. He was _very_ tall. At least what Adah thought.

They looked very scrawny. They were unlike all the Hylians she saw come to the castle. These boys were wearing rags. Cloths torn and dirty.

The boys were gathered around a small collection of food. The oldest boy was evenly distributing the small morsels to the other boys. They looked so sad.

Without another thought, Adah strolled over to the boys. She came up alongside of one and loomed in to look at the food. One boy looked up, suddenly aware she was there.

"Hi.", said Adah. "I'm Adah. What's your name's?" She smiled in her pretty little dress, waiting for an answer.

There was none. They all stared at her in disbelief. Why had this strange, most likely noble, girl, coming up to them. She must be lost or something. The older one stood up, looking down at her.

"My name is Sean. Are you lost?", he asked. He sounded very kind.

Adah shook her head. "No. My mommy's just over there.", she said, pointing to Zelda. The boys gasped at this.

"Queen Zelda?", Sean whispered. "You are the daughter of the queen?"

Adah didn't understand that term. She never referred to her mother as Queen. What was the queen? "Queen?"

The Sean pointed to the castle. "Do you live there?", he asked.

That she understood. She nodded happily. The boys stared at her.

"Then you must be Princess Adah.", said Sean. He gave the boys a gesture and they all bowed to her. She looked at them oddly. _What were they dong?_

Just then she heard someone yelling her name. It was Zelda. She was looking franticly around. When Adah turned back, the boys were gone. All except one. He was frozen in some sort of shock. Like he was scared.

Suddenly, Adah felt two hands sweep her up to take her in her mothers arms. She looked up to her mother, who's eyes welled up.

"Adah you scared me so much. Don't do that again!" Zelda embraced her tightly, like she wouldn't ever let go. Then she noticed him. The boy before them.

By this time, Malon had come up to them, along with Impa. Ruby was still asleep in Malon's arms.

"Who's this?", asked Zelda. She placed Adah down, and stooped to the child's height. Zelda's expression filled with sadness. Yes, sadness. "What is your name sweetheart."

The boy looked at her, astonished she was talking to him. "C- Cole.", he stammered.

Zelda looked him over. His attire was hardly one to call cloths. "Do you have a home, Cole?", asked Zelda.

He shook his head. Cole looked sideways, hoping his gang would save him. "I live on the streets with my… friends." His last word seemed like a plea. He didn't see them anywhere. Tears started to form in his eyes.

Zelda placed her hands on his shoulders gently. Her mother intuition was kicking in. She looked back to Impa and Malon. "We can't just leave him here to starve."

"What do you expect we do?", asked Malon. She saw the look. "Oh, no Zel. Link will never. Would he?"

"This is my country.", said Zelda. "I'm responsible for my people. If he were to die out here, it would be _my_ fault.", whispered Zelda. "I feel it is right t take care of him."

Malon sighed. "You have a huge heart, Zelda."

The Queen turned back to the small child. _He was a boy_. A _boy_. She was going to have two girls. Ever since she was a teen she knew she wanted three children. Two girls and a _boy_. There was a chance that she could have another girl after the one on it's way. This would be perfect.

"Cole. Would you like to come to the castle with us. We could get you cleaned up, fed, and a warm bed. How would you like that?", she asked.

Cole looked as if he was in utter fear. He turned his head, maybe his "family" would come. But no. He knew they had fled. Left him. Cole nervously nodded his head.

Zelda took his hand to lead him to the carriage. He pulled back. "But….my…my friends.", he breathed weakly.

Zelda looked down at him, visibly having her heart torn apart at the poor child's situation. "We will come back later this week to look for them. Would you like that? We have plenty rooms in the castle."

Cole softened a bit and nodded. Adah smiled. "Mommy?", she asked.

"Yes, Adah baby?"

"Is Cole….going to be my brother?", she asked.

Zelda smiled warmly. "I don't know Adah. We'll have to wait and see."

Adah smiled widely. She was going to get a bother _and _a sister. What luck!

Malon said she had to make her way home and said her goodbye. She said she was sorry that Ruby was sleeping and promised that they would be able to visit the ranch soon.

Adah agreed. She was too happy, gaining a brother and all, to be crushed by not being able to say goodbye to her friend.

Zelda, Impa, Adah, and Cole, made their way to the carriage to go home. The whole time, Adah couldn't stop smiling.

Later that night, when Cole had been cleaned up, had been made gotten new cloths, and had a full stomach for the first time in his life, they sat in the library, cozily by the fire.

Zelda and Impa sat in chairs, drinking tea. Link would be home anytime now. She looked anxious. She was. What would Link say when he discovered he adopted a son?

Zelda was not about to let Cole back into the cruel world. She was planning to find his friends and get them good families too. That was one reason the public loved her so much. She was the queen to have the biggest heart.

"I'm home!", called Link from downstairs. Adah got up and ran to him.

A minute later, Link walked in, holding Adah. He smiled, greeting Zelda with a kiss and Impa with a wave.

Immediately his eyes darted to Cole. "And who might this be?", he asked, slightly confused. Cole looked up at him with a blank expression.

"Can we keep him?!", blurted Adah…

* * *

ATTENTION!!!!!  
Due to Hurricane Jeanne, i will not be posting for at least a week. Sry guys, it's hurricane season. Btw, did you know that this is the first season since (i think 18-something) Texas, to get these many hits from a hurricane. We made history. :P... neway, im sry, but i will get to it right after the hurricane. BYE!

zeldaiskool: thanx!

hao: yes, of course, it wouldn't be family if there wasn't jelousy involved. :P

Hyrule Master: yeah, i was thinkin bout doing that, but... i wonder if they had storks....lol...juss was in an imaginative mood i guess

CrazyCruzet212: Thanx

LadyAkki45: well, i guess that gets rid of the not havin a boy problem. lol holy crap. a seven year old learning that. sounds tramatic. lol... yeah, i think it will be pretty long.

dan heron: thanx. im looking forward to writting the teenage years!


	7. Adjusting

A/N: I have decided that this story might be very long. So, I am simply splitting it in half. Yes, there will be two parts of Learning to Let go. Hope you like. J Tell me if this is a good decision. Thanx!

Sorry for the inconvinient disappearance…I advise that you should go back and read the last chapter to remember a lil bit. Thanx!

* * *

_Chapter 7_

_Adjusting_

Adah sat in her room on her bed, looking at the object in her hands. The growing potion.

She was about to make a very important decision. Would she drink it or not?

She thought about Cole. They had, had him living there for about a month now. She was the only one he seemed to be comfortable speaking to. Would being older break their bond?

On the other hand, the sooner she grew up, the sooner she could fall in love. But then she remembered what Impa had said. "Enjoy your childhood." Life _had _been good so far to her. Why possibly ruin it? Plus she knew this was, in a way, breaking some kind of rule.

Not having the guts to drink, Adah got up to place the bottle in a secret compartment in the back of her closet.

Perhaps in a later time she would be ready to grow up. Just not yet.

* * *

Cole had gotten used to living in the castle as a brother of Adah's. Despite his shyness, he actually came to adjust to his new family. 

Cole was a very smart four year old. He taught Adah about his crew. There was him, Quentin( the blonde boy), Tyler( the brown haired boy), Paul and Trent (the twins), and lastly Sean. (the oldest boy that she had met already.)

It turned out that Sean was a runaway. When he was ten, Sean had left his home of Termina in search of a new life. He eventually came to Hyrule as a permanent home. He had survived by stealing or working for money.

At twelve, he had found the twins abandoned from a family trip. They were seven when Sean had took them under his wing.

Tyler was the next to be found. At the age of two, he had wandered off from Kakariko Village one day. Sean failed to find his parents so he took _him_ in too. He just didn't have the heart to let the child die.

A week after Tyler, Quentin joined the clan. At three years old, he had been lost in a large crowd during a day at the marketplace. Luckily, Sean had found him, crying in a corner for help.

Then there was Cole. The last to join the group, and the one who spent the shortest time with them. At the age of four, he was found, just a week before Adah had met him, left to die because his parents didn't believe he was strong enough to grow up to be a soldier. A tragic story in a family .

So, at the moment, Sean is fifteen, twins are ten, Tyler is five, Quentin is four, and Cole is four. Cole had to be very intelligent to pack all that information at four years of age.

But then again, if you asked Adah the names of all the maids and cooks that worked in the castle, she could name every single one.

In the month that had passed, the family had visited Lon Lon Ranch for the first time since Adah had been born. Adah had introduced her new brother to the widely awake Ruby, and Ruby had introduced Adah to the ponies.

It was a sight to see when Adah ran up to the ponies and couldn't help but squeak with excitement. And for the first time Cole had been with the royal family, he smiled.

Malon was so delighted to see the child's success, that her and Kevin, her husband, agreed to take in any other orphans that were wandering around. The ranch had been expanded since their marriage, and they had plenty of room. Zelda was ecstatic by this.

Link, despite not knowing he had a acquired a son that day, had grown to the idea of taking him in as one of his own. Of course though, Adah would still have the heir to the throne, being of royal blood. Which meant Cole would grow up to have as much power as Impa, but still greatly respected throughout the land.

As for Zelda. The baby was due in two months! And yet, they hadn't thought of a name. Anxiousness was growing high as the day grew near.

* * *

"Link, can you believe it?", Zelda gushed. They were sitting on a bench outside their bedroom, on the balcony. It was nighttime. 

"Believe what?", he asked, staring out into the stars.

"That now we have a son, a daughter, and another daught-", she stopped abruptly. Oops. She let that slip. Link didn't know about the little visit to Kakariko that day.

He turned his gaze to her. "And how are you certain it is to be a girl?", he asked suspiciously.

"Mother intuition?" , she tried, laughing nervously.

"If it had been mother intuition, you would have won the bet and Adah would've been a boy, according to you.", he retorted. "You went to that old hag, didn't you?"

Zelda sighed. "_Okay_… yes."

"I thought you wanted it to be a surprise.", Link argued.

"Sorry.", she said, sticking out her lower lip, making her too cute to stay mad at.

He put a hand on Zelda's abdomen. "That's okay.", he said, kissing her on the cheek and rubbing her oversized stomach. "At least we'll have time to think of a name together."

She smiled and leaned in to give him a kiss. Meanwhile, two children in another part of the castle were still awake.

"Adah.", whispered a hushed voice of a child. A little boy loomed in from the doorway to see if his new sister was awake.

Adah sat up abruptly under her covers. "What?", she asked, quiet loudly.

Cole's eyes widened with fear as he checked to see if anyone had heard her. Seeing that nobody did, he turned back with a finger to his mouth. "Shhh. You could wake them up.", he said.

Adah smiled, obviously amused at Cole's cautiousness. "Don't worry. Mom and Dad are too far away to be waken up.", she said. "Come sit with me." Adah patted the space next to her, letting Cole sit down. He did as told, crossing his legs and taking a pillow to lean back on.

"What is it?", she asked. Her eyes were filled with concern for her brother. She wanted to do anything to make him feel at home.

"I miss my brothers.", said Cole sadly. "I had a bad dream that they were in trouble."

Adah placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Cole. It's just a bad dream. Nothing bad will happen. I used to have bad dreams, but then Impa helped, giving me nice warm milk to sleep."

"You think I could get that?", he asked hopefully. His eyes suddenly lit up with a renewed faith.

"Course you can.", assured Adah. "All you have to do is ask her."

"Okay.", said Cole. "I feel better now." Just as Cole was about to jump off the bed, Adah stopped him.

"Wait.", she said. "Could you tell me more about your brothers?"

Cole smiled, sitting back down, and began to tell her stories of their various adventures.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning, Cole was much more confident than usual. He even called Zelda his mother, which was a very great step for him. Zelda was beaming all through the rest of their meal. 

"Adah and Cole, I must explain something to you.", stated Zelda. "Being that you two are so privileged, you are required to have good manners."

"But mommy.", Adah interrupted. "I am well mannered." Without a thought, Adah leaned over Cole's plate, reaching for a biscuit.

Link grinned, seeing Zelda's distress. "Yes, of course you are.", Zelda tried. "But with being…a royal its necessary to take etiquette school. Especially very early."

Adah tilted her head in confusion. "What's a royal mommy? And what is ed-i-cat school?"

Link jumped in now, saying, "It's lessons you take to be a proper lady or gentleman.", he explained. "You start today."

"On a lighter thought.", Zelda started. " She will be meeting you once every week. I think you'll enjoy her. She's an old friend of Link's. Today is the first time I meet her as well. "

Yet again, Adah was found with a pout on her face. She did not like the idea of a teacher. She also thought she was perfectly fine without one. Cole, on the other hand, was actually very happy to hear he was going to learn something.

After breakfast, Cole and Adah enjoyed the morning in the courtyard, closely watched by Impa. Zelda and Link were busy. They had matters to attend to. Things they could not escape, having responsibility over the land of Hyrule, which had to be checked frequently to make sure nothing went wrong.

Unfortunately, their play time was cut short, due to the arrival of the royal teacher. Adah had her arms crossed all the way to the library as they went up to meet her.

When the two children entered the library, they were greeted by a very short girl with odd greencloths. She seemed only a bit older than Adah herself.

"Your our teacher?", asked Adah, raising her eyebrows high, and staring at the girls abnormal, green hair. Cole did the same.

The woman grinned, looking at the two. "Hello there. You two must be Adah and Cole. Nice to meet you, finally."

The two remained silent, staring at perhaps a new playmate. Behind, Adah heard her parents enter the room.

"Good day, Princess.", said the girl, then looking to Link. "Hello Link."

Zelda sighed, relieved about who Link had picked. "I thought you said I didn't know her.", she said, moving towards the visitor.

"Surprise.", said Link with a grin, going to hug the child-like woman. Link kneeled down on the ground, wrapping an arm around the small woman. "Guys, I'd like you to meet my best friend Saria. She will be your new teacher from now on."

"Yes, that's right.", said Saria. "I am confident you will do well."

"I am glad we are not having a stranger teach our children.", said Zelda. "It is a pleasure to see you again Saria."

"How old is she?", asked Cole, confused about the situation. "My brother, Sean, seems older."

Saria chuckled, wiggling the top of his nose with her finger. "That's because I'm a Kokiri. I don't grow up physically past the age of ten. I'm really about three hundred."

"Wow!",whispered Adah, her eyes lighting up.

* * *

"Trinity!", Zelda called down the hall happily. "Trinity, Trinity, Trinity!" 

Adah, Link, and Cole were sitting quietly in the dinning room when they heard Zelda calling that name down the hall. It echoed through the large rooms of the castle.

Adah and Cole stared at each other wide eyed, wondering what their mother was up to.

"Don't worry kids. It's probably just the hormones.", he assured flatly. For many moths, Zelda had gone from moody to distressed to overjoyed. The mood swings were nothing new.

"Link!", Zelda sang, waling into the room. "I have the name of our daughter to be."

"Oh?", he said, interested. Adah and Cole relaxed a bit, seeing their mother had, in fact, not gone crazy or hadbecome unstable.

"Well? Do you want to hear it?", she asked excitedly.

"I think all of Hyrule heard you.", replied Link, followed by giggles from Cole and Adah.

"Well then,", said Zelda, sitting down to dinner. "If you already know the name, what do you think?"

"I think it's a beautiful name.", answered Link, meaning it.

Zelda squealed with happiness . "Oh, I knew you would like it.", she said, kissing him on the cheek. "That is why I love you so much."

"And I you.", said Link, taking her hand and kissing her back.

"Icky.", complained Adah. The two children made funny faces at their parents affection, pulling down an eye lid and sticking out tongues.

"Oh shush you two.", giggled Zelda, going back to kiss her husband some more.

* * *

Well…did that brother thing confuse you a bit? Lol… I don't blame you, but I promise, you'll get to know them better once we meet them, then I hope you'll understand more. 

nuyashasan ) :sry :D...im bad with writing sometime. he he (when impa says "on track" she's referring to **in the bed... **yeah n zel gets mad cuz she's embaressed)

Hyrule Master: awwe dont worry...i promise, Adah won't drink it... ;)... wow that's awsome! i'd love to read it someday... oh and yeah, my friend kinda gave me a reality check.lol..so yeah, i no it'll take long

Nessa-Cuthalian: thankyou! :)

Gigglegirl13: NO...i repeat is not her future lover! lol..sry u thought that. nope just silbling love between them two. :D

hao: No cole is not the one...just there to be a good bro. but good idea for the love thing...i'd use it, but then you would know so it would be giving it away...well anyway thanx! :D

Fury: lol thanx

LadyAkki45: thanx...oh and im glad more peeps have discovered a love redux now. good luck!

kat-SageOfWisdom-princessZel: lol..thanx! sorry this update took **sooo** long! :P

sakume: awwe, you cried! thats so sweet! lol.. thanx!


	8. Terrible Timing

Chapter 8

Terrible Timing

* * *

Zelda's baby was due any day now, and the castle was buzzing with servants, making sure the birth would be as good as the first. Link was again, found to be as anxious as ever. His old fears about birth difficulties were arising once more.

On the other hand, Zelda had thought nothing of it. She, herself, had already been familiar with the process and found that she was more than able to deal with it, despite the agonizing pain that labor brought.

Nonetheless, it still didn't reassure Link.

As for the children, they did not have the slightest clue as to what happens during childbirth, so naturally, they were not concerned. And when one is not concerned, it's not really a problem for them to ignore what was going on around them that relates.

"Mommy.", whined Adah. "Can we go to the Marketplace today?"

This question had been asked various times throughout the morning and would persist until receiving a yes.

"Adah, I've already told you, Mommy is busy today. Maybe tomorrow.", answered Zelda, getting up from her place in the rose garden, where they were planting some new flowers.

"_Please_.", cried the little girl, extending the word as fully as possible, looking up at her mother with sad, blue eyes.

Zelda stopped, gazing down at her daughter, which now took hold of her left leg, grasping it tightly. The young one's pigtails were crooked, falling in curls around her shoulders, making her unbearably cute.

Zelda sighed, not being able to deny her child's happiness any longer. Giving in, she called to the castle, "Link!"

Looking back down, she saw that the previously fun-deprived child was now replaced with an elated Adah baby that she knew so well.

"Thank you mommy!", she exclaimed happily, hopping around, then hurrying inside to fetch Cole. Zelda rolled her eyes, laughing lightly, and crossing her arms.

"She gets me _every_ time."

* * *

The royal group walked among the crowd in the busy marketplace, accompanied by Impa, who took the role of bodyguard. They were dressed in their best, due to the fact that the public had barley seen them out of the castle. It was important that they made a good example of royal family. 

Adah's hair was now fixed, no longer held in pigtails, but rather falling freely down her back. She wore one of her best dresses, and had a silver tiara, made just for public views.

As for Cole, he had something far from what his previous apparel was, for now he was part of the family, and was dressed in one of the finest tunics in Hyrule. Of course with the usual pants underneath, rather than Link's old Kokiritunic style.

And when it came to Link and Zelda, they were of course, the finest looking couple to walk the streets. Not that the townsfolk had a problem with the well dressed family. They were known as the most favorite King and Queen in Hyrule's history.

All eyes were on Cole now though. For weeks, he had been the talk of the town. It was no surprise to the Hylians to hear that their fair Queen had yet again done a lovely task, but to hear that she had taken a homeless orphan in as her own, heightened their belief that she could do no wrong.

And that was not to change anytime soon.

So, Link, Adah, Zelda, and Cole walked through the town, holding hands, being admired by the townspeople, and carefully watched by Impa.

"Daddy, where should we go first?", asked Adah, to Link.

"Wherever you want to go.", replied Link, looking down at her. His eyes held a hint of uneasiness, like he hoped to hurry home soon.

"Don't worry, Link.", assured Zelda, noticing this anxious look. "I'm fine, enjoy today will you?"

Link sighed, saying, "I just don't think you should be out when your this late into pregnancy."

Zelda stopped, making Cole and Adah jolt backward. She moved close to Link, placing a delicate hand on his shoulder. "I am fine.", she stated firmly. "What more do you want me to say?"

He smiled weakly, reassuring her that he understood. She smiled back, pecking him on the cheek, and retuned to walking. "Come, lets go to the bakery.", she said happily, leading the group towards the pastry smelling building.

Afterward, the group visited many shops, buying many things, and having servants take them up to the castle as they bought it. After hours of shopping, they decided to take a rest. All sat on a large bench. Zelda leaned her head against Link's shoulder, ready to fall asleep.

"Watch them while I rest.", she whispered to him, burying her head on his shoulder to block out all light.

Link did as told…

Well, until he found himself sleepy, and decided to close his eyes for just a bit and lean against the wall.

But just a bit became more like a nap, and Impa was on her break, leaving the children unattended to.

Adah was watching as her father fell asleep, and her mother nearly there. She huffed with boredom, kicking her feet over the edge of the bench, trying desperately to entertain herself.

And Cole, well, he seemed to be falling into dreamland as well, resting his head against Zelda.

So, here was Adah, the only one still conscious of herself, ready to die of boredom. What is a little girl to do? She looked around for interesting sights. Perhaps something important was going on. Like a parade or maybe something out of the ordinary.

Then she saw them. A small gang of boys, performing street tricks, in front of a large group, for rupees.

And this wasn't just any old group of boys. It was Cole's brothers!

Excitedly, Adah nudged Cole to wake up. The boy groaned, turning away until Adah had to knock him halfway off the bench.

"Hey!", Cole snapped, regaining his balance, and coming to a standing position.. "Why did you do that."

Adah jumped off the bench, pointing the group of boys. "Look! It's your brothers.", she squealed, taking his hand and pulling him towards the boys.

Cole's eyes lit up at the sight of his friends. "Hey!", he called to them, as they made their way up to the boys.

Sean looked up from what he was doing and immediately smiled upon seeing Cole. Without another word, Cole jumped into the arms of Sean, hugging him tightly. "I missed you.", he exclaimed, not wanting to let go.

"Missed you too, kiddo.", Sean laughed, letting him on his own feet again. "How have you been?"

"Great!", said Cole. "I get hot meals, warm bed, and even my own room!"

Sean smiled, looking over to Adah. Cole did the same. The other boys stopped their performance to greet Cole.

"Everyone, this is my new sister Adah.", he said, introducing the princess to the boys. "She's really nice."

Adah curtseyed for the boys. A thing she remembered proudly from the first lesson Saria had taught them.

"Pleasure to meet you again.", said Sean smiling widely. "Your parents are very kind to take Cole in. Please send them my thanks."

"Well, if you want to thank them,", said Adah smiling. "they're right over there." She pointed to the two over at the bench, who just so happened to be waking up at the moment.

* * *

Zelda shook her head, getting the sleep from her eyes. "Alright, I'm up.", said Zelda to the now empty space, where Adah and Cole were supposed to be sitting. 

Seeing that they weren't, Zelda began to panic.

"Link.", she said sternly, grabbing his arm. "Where are Cole and Adah!"

Link, who was also just waking up, replied with a dumb, "huh?"

Once finally coming back to earth and realizing that the children had wandered off, he instantly jumped up, searching the crowd for them.

"There!", Zelda yelled, spotting them just yards away. Running to the spot and calling their names, she frantically wrestled with her long dress, making it hard to get to them.

"Look.", said a delighted Adah. "Here she comes now."

Just seconds after declaring her mothers arrival, she was swooped up into the arms of a very roused Zelda.

Link followed after, clumsily tripping over his feet on the way.

"Oh, Adah. Cole.", said Zelda soothingly. "You two scared me so much! You really have to stop that. "

She was now squeezing Adah so tight that the poor girl was being deprived of air. Placing Adah back down, she now noticed the group of boys, who were bowing to her.

"And who might you fine sirs be?", inquired Zelda, encouraging them to lift their heads.

"This is my old family.", answered Cole happily, pointing to each one as he said their names. "Sean, Tyler, Quentin, Paul, and Trent."

"Oh ?", Zelda exclaimed, interested. Her eyes lit up with joy. "Cole has told us so much about you. I am pleased to see that you look like fine boys to me."

Although, the truth was, they really didn't. The poor kids had nothing but old, dirty clothing. But still, if they had been in nicer apparel, the boys would look rather respectable.

"Thank you, your highness.", replied Sean.

There was an awkward pause between the group as each were wondering were to go from there. Zelda cleared her throat and began to speak.

"What if I told you, that each of you could have a home?", asked Zelda. "I have a wonderful friend of mine who lives on a very large ranch."

The boys' eyes all lit up at Zelda's offer. "Really?", spoke up one of the twins, who Adah had guessed to probably be Paul.

Zelda leaned down to the boy's level with a smile. "Really.", she said, standing back up. "She would be very happy to adopt. Probably even all of you."

The boys could help but beam. They were so excited that they had to retain themselves from going up to Zelda and giving her a big hug.

But of course, that would dirty her beautiful dress.

"Many thanks.", said Sean. "I can't say how much that means to us."

Zelda and Link smiled warmly, seeing how much it brightened up they're day.

"Well I suppose we should waste no time at all.", said Zelda. "Let's get you-"

But Zelda didn't get to finish her sentence. With a little squeak, she held on to her oversized belly in pain, with her other hand gripping the side of Link's shirt.

Link instantly came to her for support, holding her hand, knowing exactly what was happening.

One the other hand, the rest of the group, aside from Sean, had no idea what was happening to the Queen. They stared, horrified at the scene of Zelda buckling at the knees, ready to scream out.

"Mommy?", Adah said weakly, tears forming in her eyes. Link assured her, along with the boys, that everything was alright, and that Zelda was going to have the baby.

"I need…", Zelda started, pushing the words, through gritted teeth, with all her might. "to get… home. And fast!"

And so the family did, but not alone. Seeing as that now the boys had already been offered a home, Link couldn't just leave them there.

So, naturally, he invited them up to the castle. Of course, not to watch the birth. Not even Link could do that. Or stomach it for that matter.

So, this time around, not only Link was waiting outside of Zelda's room, but also a group of boys, his adopted son, and Adah. All too quiet for comfort.

After hours of silence and waiting, finally Impa walked out of the room. Smiling, she announced, "Trinity has been born."

Everyone sighed with relief. Link stood up from where he had been sitting, and out of the blue, he hugged Impa.

Impa, being the non-emotional Sheikah that she was, stood there shocked that someone had come out and hugged her. But with the situation she managed to crack a smile on her aged face.

"Seeing as we already have visitors, that are to be Malon's, do you I supposed I should inform her family and request that they arrive at the castle as soon as possible?", she asked, looking at the boys.

"Yes, thank you Impa.", he said, rushing into the room. Adah and Cole followed closely.

Sitting up in bed, with newborn in arms, was Zelda. Link sat on the bed next to her, smiling with glee.

Cole and Adah had ran up to the other side of the bed to observe the new addition. Cole smiled widely with wonder in his eyes.

Adah did not use so much energy to see, on the other hand. She was content with her feet firmly on the ground, looking upward at her mother and the new child.

"Trinity?", Cole asked, hanging half of himself off the bed, managing to hold on . "That's her name right?"

"Yes,", answered Zelda. "That is her name."

"Hi Trinity.", Cole said. "I'm Cole. Your brother." He looked down and pointed to the ever so quiet Adah. "And that's your sister, Adah."

Adah didn't bother to speak. All she did was stare idly up at them without a word, managing to smile fakley for a few seconds.

Link leaned down closely, next to Zelda, wrapping one arm around her. "Well,", he said. "Now you have it. Just what you wanted. Two girls and one boy."

Zelda smiled widely, turning her head to Link. "And not to meantionthe husband I've always wanted.", she said pointedly. With that, the two kissed, making them too cute for words.

But this time, when they kissed, something was different. This time, there was no squeal disgust from Adah. No, she was, even now, very still.

All the family was beaming with joy, from the arrival of little Trinity. All for the exception of one.

Instead of seeing happiness of little Adah's face, there was something quite different. Something that perhaps might be said as sadness. Loneliness. Jealousy even? But only she, herself could see it. Only she, herself was paying attention. And she didn't understand what and why she was feeling what she was, but she felt it alright.

All Adah did realize, though, were that things were going to be very, very different from now on.

* * *

another chapter! woot!

thanx for the reviews guys!

dan heron: thanx...yeah, behind every good guy, there was a woman who taught him manners :)

LadyAkki45: yup..thanx! :)

Crimson Ashes:)

Nessa-Cuthalian: nu uh! im not going to kill her! im not that mean. oh but that's very saad :(...i feel sorry for the poor parents.

Hyrule Master:)...yup, and im sure its not corny humor either...which is good. :) ...i dont think there was really any in this one tho..hmmm... thanx! :D

getfuzzyfan04: lol, thanx! (feels flattered)

Kat: sry...usually i just copy n paste to make it go faster n i dont pay attention. :P.. i saw ur profile! thanx! :D... YES! im important! hahaha!...(cough)...sry...im not meantion in profiles a lot. :P see ya when u get back! have fun! :)

Floofy: thanx :)...oh i promise i wont make it confusing...its just that they are based on two different subjects...see "Grow up" is about the childhood- tween age of the crew and the next one will be called "Heartbreakers" which is more centered on relationships and teen-adults stage. I promise i wont let ya down. :)


	9. Playing House

Wooh ho! I'm back! Did ya miss me?

* * *

Chapter 9

Playing House

It's been two, whole years since Trinity's arrival and it turned out that the family adjusted well. Even Adah.

But that doesn't mean it was perfect.

Adah was right. Things _did _change.

Sometimes for the better and sometimes for the worst. Either way, it all sort of evened out.

Adah had a hard time dealing with Trinity needing tending to and almost went crazy with the crying. But then again, it taught Adah that she, herself, needed to stop acting like a baby. She _was _a big sister now.

Now the age of six, Adah and Cole began to take on some responsibilities. Yes, responsibilities. See, Zelda, despite being royal and privileged, did not think it was necessary to spoil her children. She was certainly not going to raise three snobs in her family. And neither was Link.

Yup, the King and Queen were very down to earth when raising their kids.

First of all, if they were going to do it right, they had to be with them. That is the one thing Zelda wanted to make sure to do. Ever since she was little, she always wished her father would pay attention to her. She did not want any of them to be wishing the same.

Second of all, was of course, making sure not to spoil them. They were to make their bed every morning and follow the rules that Saria, their teacher, had taught them.

So everything was going good in the castle. Well, everything except one.

As it is known, Impa has been around for quite a long while. Sadly, se has become ill over the last year. Most days she spends in bed.

Which is a total annoyance to her because Impa is a very independent Sheikah. She could beat up Link any day. So it wasn't a surprise when Impa insisted that she at least still have tea with Zelda every morning in the library.

"I'm ill not crippled.", she had remarked once, making her way down the hall for the first time as Zelda scowled at her.

"But you could faint or something.", Zelda argued, following her into the library, lugging Trinity on her hip and Adah on her legs. Thankfully, Cole had followed behind, giving Zelda some slack.

Impa plopped back in the large chair, watching Zelda attempting to make her way into the room.

Adah happily let Zelda go upon seeing cookies laid out for them. Quickly, shejumpedoffof her mother, rushing to the plate laid in front of the fire. Cole did the same once entering the room.

With little Trinity still in her arms, Zelda sat down and took a sip of her tea.

Trinity tried vainly to squirm from her mothers arms and to her siblings for a cookie, but Zelda would not allow it. Last time she did, Trinity got a nasty bump from a fall. She was still getting used to the walking.

Trinity was unlike Adah in many ways. For one, she was a quiet little thing. Aside from the late night crying, she was a shy baby.

As for the physical features, Trinity had more pale skin than normal, sky blue eyes, and to top it off, blondest of the blonde, straight hair. She looked like a porcelain doll. Such a fragile girl.

Adah seemed to have a hard time with Trinity's beautifully straight hair. She wanted the same so bad that she would sit for hours trying to hold it straight in hopes that it would stay that way if she held it long enough. Least to say, it didn't seem to make a difference.

Trinity was a girl of little words, but when she wanted something, she would make sure someone knew. One of those times being now.

Trinity whined crankily, fighting and kicking at her mothers protecting arms.

Finally, Zelda gave in, freeing the toddler to go receive her cookie by the fire.

The baby beauty came up to her sister, latching onto her, making Adah very agitated. Adah reached up her cookie so that her sister could not reach, shooing her away. "Get you own.", she snapped.

Trinity backed away, ready to burst into tears, but was immediately taken into the arms of big brother Cole.

"Don't be so mean.", Cole scowled. "She's little. Be nice."

"But she tried to take my cookie!", explained Adah defensively. "The plate's right there."

"Saria told us to share.", Cole argued. "You don't listen."

Adah rolled her eyes, grabbing a cookie from the plate and placing it into Trinity's tiny hands. "There.", Adah said crossly, making her way across the room, far away from her siblings.

Adah walked up beside Zelda, burying her head into her lap. "I don't like Cole anymore.", she mumbled.

Zelda chuckled slightly at her daughter's comment. It hadn't been the first time she'd said that. Of course, she would soon forget and play with him later as if nothing had happened.

"Yes you do.", Zelda told her. "You love Cole _and_ Trinity. Your just being cranky." Zelda ruffledAdah's hair, making her grumble with annoyance.

"No I don't.", she argued. "I don't like any of them."

Zelda smiled down at her. "Well then, I guess we'll just have to put off our visit to Ruby's house, that is, if you can't behave with your brother and sister."

At the mention of Ruby's house, Adah's ears perked up, forcing her to look up with interest. "We're going to Auntie Malon's?", she asked excitedly.

Malon had acquired the name auntie due to the families' closeness, as did Zelda with Malon's kids.

"Not if your going to be this way.", Zelda warned.

"I won't.", Adah said, sure of herself. "How long can we stay?"

"We're all visiting for the week.", answered Zelda. "Only if you be good though."

"I will!", Adah assured her, now tremendously excited to go to the ranch. It was winter now and a perfect time to play with her friends.

Adah and her siblings loved the ranch so much. It was sort of a vacation spot for them, and now that Ruby had attained five brothers, there was never a boring moment. It was never quiet in that house.

* * *

Later that day, the family was ready to set off to the ranch, Impa included. The ranch was much larger now, and taking the whole gang was not a problem.

After the birth of Ruby, Malon and Kevin decided they needed some more room, since Indigo and Talon still lived there. The ranch walls had been expanded largely over unused space of Hyrule field, allowing the ranch have hills and such.

As for the housing, Malon and Kevin had built a separate house on the opposite side of the ranch, which was very large, and to go with that, they built an inn right next to it to make the ranch a place for travelers to stay also.

Indeed, the ranch had well expanded its potential to the most popular destination in Hyrule where you had to get early reservations, preferably six months in advance, to stay.

But every once in a while, when the royal family had come to visit, the ranch was closed down so that Zelda and the rest of her family could enjoy a long relaxing week with their close friends without publicity issues.

Yup, all was good. Aside from the constant busyness of kids running up and down the stairs, chasing each other, laughing, fighting, doing whatever all day long, it was pretty peaceful for the most part, and Zelda and Link never seemed to mind.

The family had made it to the ranch late that night. Being too late to stay awake, the family settled in and went to bed just an hour after arriving, which was no problem because, one, they were all worn-out, and two, they would have plenty of time to have some fun the next day.

And that they did.

The group was up at breakfast, more so brunch, by eleven, enjoying the meal that Malon had prepared for all week, making sure there was enough to feed the whole lot.

The children, all eight of them, excluding Sean, sat happily at the children's table, scarfing down freshly made waffles and breakfast pies into their empty bellies, while the adults enjoyed breakfast the civil way, eating only what the could chew.

Which, thankfully, was less than what the kids were stuffing greedily down their throats. Despite Saria's weekly lessons, Adah and Cole still had poor table manners when they were hungry. And boy were they hungry this morning.

For the record, this had been one of the best meals Zelda ever had. Malon was a talented cook and received much praise for it.

Before all the food could even drop to their stomachs, the kids, except for Trinity, were bundled up and out the door to engage in some winter wonderland fun. No time could be wasted on such a beautiful day.

"Sean, could you please go outside to watch them?", Malon asked, bringing out a kettle of tea and placing it down on the table.

"Sure.", Sean replied, not too enthusiastic about it. Taking a cup of tea, he walked outside to keep an eye on the munchkins as they threw snowballs at one another and chased each other until the point of pure exhaustion.

Adah and Ruby decided that playing snowball fight was stupid, since Adah had just gotten hit in the face and was temporarily mad at Quentin for doing so.

Quentin was the trouble maker of the guys. He was always the one to be playing pranks or bothering the girls. Today had been no exception.

"Sean.", Adah cried, walking up to the young man. "Quentin hit me."

Sean stooped down, inspecting the spot Adah got hit at. "He hit you?", Sean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"With the snow.", Adah said softly, acting like it hurt. "It was really hard snow."

Sean laughed lightly, seeing as it wasn't serious. "Well, what can I do to make it better?", he asked.

"Kiss to make it better!", piped Ruby, beaming from the idea.

Sean laughed again, saying, "Sorry, I'm taken_, but_-"

He grabbed Adah up, twirling her around in his arms and tickling her stomach, making her giggle with delight.

"I think a little tickle torture will do the trick.", he said, making the girls scream and run away, only daring him to chase them. And as always, Sean took on that dare, making sure to stay behind enough to make them think they were wining.

"You can't catch me.", Ruby taunted, hiding behind a tree for protection.

After a while of pretend chasing, Sean got to business, catching the two girls, making them laugh so hard they could cry.

"Okay, okay.", screamed Ruby between laughs. "Stop it Sean."

"I don't know.", said Sean. "You sure about that?"

"Yes!", blurted Adah, who was lying right next to Ruby.

"_Okay_.", said Sean, rolling over and leaning back, letting the two girls get to their feet.

Adah smiled mischievously, looking down at Sean.

"Beat up Sean!", she called out, jumping on the young man, followed by Ruby.

The rest of the kids looked up from what they had been doing and ran over to the three, adding themselves to the pile, yelling loudly as they toppled on each other.

It was evident, with the addition of the two twins, that the seventeen year old was going nowhere soon. "Get off me you guys.", he managed to say, attempting to push them off. "Come on. I'm serious. Get off or else"

"Or else what?", Paul, the twelve year old twin, taunted.

Sean was not the guy to threat these kids and scare them. It was a well known fact already that Sean would never lay a hand on any of them, and his warning meant nothing.

"Now what are you guys doing beating up my boyfriend?", said a voice behind them.

All the kids stopped what they were doing and looked up, seeing a beautiful Gerudo woman, sitting on her chestnut horse with her hands on her hips, amused.

Her skin was well tanned and her hair, that was a deep blood red, dark enough to look black, was held back up in a tight pony tail. She wore exotic looking clothes that consisted of the colors red, pink, and black, showing her navel and long legs. It was Emerald.

She jumped down from the horse, unfazed by the cold temperatures, looking down at the man crushed by a pile of kids with a sly smile.

The kids jumped up. "Emma!", they called, running over to her to give her a hug.

"Hey!", she exclaimed, returning their hugs. "How are my little monsters?"

"Just fine, thank you.", said Ruby with a grin.

"That's my girl.", replied Emerald.

"Let's leave them alone.", Adah whispered to the boy next to her, who was Tyler. Tyler nodded, knowingly, and passed on the message to the rest of them.

"By Emma!", they all said with a smile, turning to leave. Adah walked in with Ruby and Tyler at her sides.

Tyler was a year older then Ruby and Adah. He had short, brown hair and amazing green eyes. Out of all the boys in the group, he was the one who was the nicest to the girls.

Whenever one would fall or cry, he would come over to comfort them. Tyler was known to be playing with Ruby and Adah, ratherthan rough housing with the boys, and he was always the one to yell at Quentin for bothering Adah.

As the boys went into the family room to wrestle each other, Adah, Ruby, and Tyler had there way up the stairs, into Ruby's room.

"Let's play house.", suggested Ruby, plopping down on her bed.

"No.", whined Tyler. "That's a stupid game. We should play tag."

"Let's vote.", said Ruby. "Raise your hand if you want to play house."

Both girls raised their hand, leaving Tyler as the minority.

"Fine.", he grumbled. "But I'm not doing anything."

"Okay, well, I can be the baby.", said Ruby. "And Adah and Ty can be the mommy and daddy."

"No.", Adah cried. "I want to be the baby."

"But I can't be the mommy.", explained Ruby. "Ty is my brother."

_True_. Things could just not work in a relationship like that. But having your sister as your child didn't really work out either.

"Then we both can be the baby and Ty can be the dad.", said Adah, working out the situation.

"I'll play if you be the mom.", said Tyler.

Adah considered it, thinking it might be a better plan if Tyler did actually participate. "Fine.", she said, giving in.

The game was fun for a while, but things started to get boring whenRubystopped doing tricks that her "parents' were requesting.

Ruby stomped her foot to the ground, having enough of being the jester. "Okay, mommies and daddies don't ask the baby to go get them food.", Ruby argued. "Do something that they really do."

"Like what?", Adah asked, leaning against the bed lazily.

Ruby stood there for moment, thinking about what they do. "Well my dad always kisses my mom hello when he comes home from work. Pretend that your coming home from work Ty."

Ty stood up with his arms crossed, shaking his head. "I'm not kissing any girls.", he said flatly.

"Please Ty.", Ruby pleaded. "Or I'll tell mom that you broke that vase."

Ty's ears suddenly got red and his expression changed to scared. "You promised you wouldn't.", he said weakly.

"I will if you don't play.", said Ruby, menacingly.

"Fine.", Ty mumbled, walking over to the door.

Ruby squeaked with joy, jumping back on her bed, sitting down. "Okay start."

"Adah, I'm home.", Ty said, pretending as if he had a long day.

"Oh, hi Ty.", she said, standing up in front of him.

There was a long silence when they just stared at each other, then over to Ruby.

"Come on.", Ruby urged. "Kiss her."

Adah stood there, feeling quite embarrassed. Sure, it was okay if Sean could kiss her boo boo and make things better, but Ty? Plus, Adah did not hurt anywhere, not needing a kiss. So she just pretended.

"Ty, I hurt my lips today.", said Adah, puckering them up.

"Where?", he asked.

"Right here.", said Adah, pointing to her lower lip. "Can you kiss it and make it better?"

"_Okay_." said Ty cautiously, leaning in to give her a kiss.

Just as the two children's lips met, the door swung open, with Zelda and Malon, ready to serve lunch.

A drop of the tray was heard, making the kids look up at their mothers.

"Oh my.", said Zelda, with a hand to her mouth.

Malon was behind her, trying not to laugh.

"Well there's something you don't see everyday."

* * *

sakume: thank you. :D … I appreciate your review.

LadyAkki45: haha…. Torturing is so much fun. :P …wow your right, Trinity is loaded…

Forlorn Rain: thank you. I try to pick the names wisely.

Hao : lol

Doodle-Pen: woot. (takes Christmas cookie and gobbles it down.) yum

????? :…uh…sure…. Okay…

Hyrule Master: glad to hear I made you feel better! Hopefully this one had the same effect.

Getfuzzyfan04: haha… I know how you feel. Ahhh…biting? That IS evil1 I have a freakin scar because of my brother.

dan heron: well, here you go. A nice big gathering. : ) ..o don't worry bout Adah, she seems to be doing just fine ;)


	10. Ball of the Ages

HA! i updated in one week! that should be a record:P

* * *

Chapter 10

Ball of the Ages

"_Adah… Cole_.", their mother's voice called down the hallway, early one summer morning. "Get up. We have a busy day ahead of us."

Adah grumbled, shoving a pillow over her head in hopes to ignore her mother's voice. Unfortunately for her, Cole abided Zelda's request, getting up, running down the hallway, into Adah's room, hurdling himself onto her bed, making Adah jump six feet up.

"Cole!", she hissed, peeking her head from under the pillow, glaring daggers at him. "Leave me alone!"

To Adah's utmost agitation, not only did Trinity come running in her room and jumping on the princess, but also a grinning Zelda and Link.

Adah would have broke out in tears from having her beauty sleep interrupted by a bunch of squealing family members, but she held it in on the sight of a cake, in all its glory, at the edge of her dresser.

"What is so important?", she wanted to know, sitting up in bed.

"Birthday!", Trinity, three years old now, answered happily.

Trinity had turned three in the spring when Adah was still six. Her birthday was celebrated among close friends and relatives. Nothing entirely huge, that could scare the little girl out of her wits.

But for Adah and Cole, they were quiet old enough now to have fairly large birthdays, with more than half of Hyrule attending. And what did we call those kind of parties? Why, none other than the extravagant Ball of the Ages, created by Zelda and Link themselves.

Ball of the Ages was held for each of the family members when their birthday came up. Well, minus Trinity until she was six. It was when Hyrule was invited in the castle gates, held in the beautiful garden that stretched over twenty acres, celebrating the birth of the royal and honoring the goddesses for sending them all at once. The celebration was quite the treat if one should go.

Cole, who joined the family a bit late, was uncertain of his birthday. Even the old hag at Kakariko Village could not determine his birth date. So, one day when Adah was five, she proposed that she share her birthday because, to quote, "He's my favorite brother", her only brother really, but that still worked.

Anyway, that's how it had been from then on. Adah and Cole would share a birthday and that was final. Link would always joke, saying, "Happy birthday, Birthday Girl.", then he would grin over at Cole. "Plus one."

Then Cole would grin back, saying, "It's birthday _boy_ to you."

The family sat on the bed, more like sat on Adah, who was clapping her hands excitedly, ready to eat some early morning cake.

"So,", Link started. "You guys ready for a fun filled day?"

"Yeah.!", the children said happily, all in unison.

"Alright.", Link said. "Then let's go get some cake!"

All three children leapt from the bed, heading downstairs to the dinning room to be served some delicious birthday cake, leaving Zelda and Link alone on the bed.

He looked at her grinning. "_Ah_, wouldn't it be nice to have another?", he said impishly.

Zelda came back with a quick and stern "No.".

"Aw, but Zel, we're halfway there.", he said, bringing the sheets over the two.

She kept herself from laughing. Anything to discourage this behavior. Even though, of course, she didn't mind.

"Nope. Especially not on our children's birthday!", she scowled, trying to escape from under the sea of blankets.

Link wasn't letting her go that easily. He was still young. In his twenties to be exact, and guys in their twenties need their love too.

As she was squirming her way out, he grabbed her by the waist, dragging her back right next to him. "You think I'd let you get away?", he said with a one sided grin.

Zelda was now pressed on top of him, his hand on the small of her back, with her looking down at him. "You know very well this isn't a good idea.", she said, holding back her smile.

"Well, my princess, I don't have very many good ideas now do I?", he replied. "That's your department."

Zelda grinned, beginning to, to his surprise, kiss him rather roughly. He did, at the least, deserve that. But just as Link was ready to start at the green light, Zelda grinned again, this time for another reason, pulling herself quickly out of bed and stepping back to the door.

Link popped his head from the covers, confused at the Houdini she just pulled on him.

Her grin became wider, as she rested herself against the side of the dresser looking at Link. "I told you no.", she said.

"You killing me Zel.", he said, rolling his eyes. "Where's the devilish princess I know?"

Zelda stood up, taking the cake in one hand, the other on the door frame. "I believe she became Queen when she married you.", Zelda retorted playfully, turning around with her hips swaying as she walked away.

"Tease!", he called out, lying back down in bed for a moment only to grin when he heard Zelda reply.

"You knew it from the very start.", she called from the stairs. "Now come down here to wish your kids a happy birthday."

* * *

"You look so pretty!", Ruby exclaimed, staring at Adah's dress in the mirror. Adah posed in front of it, making Zelda's job of doing her hair even harder. 

"What do you say Adah?", she reminded the girl. "Your seven now. Act like a young lady." Not that she actually was a young lady yet. Adah had a lot of years to go before then.

"Thank you, Ruby.", Adah groaned. "Mommy, where are the boys?"

"In Cole's room Adah.", replied Zelda. "Malon's getting them ready. I believe we went over this before."

Adah smiled prettily, grabbing Ruby by the arm to see her in front of the mirror too. She was beautiful as well. "Ty's here right?"

Zelda grinned to herself. "Yes, your little boy toy is here.", she teased. "Honestly Adah, you're a bit young to fancy a boy."

"I do _not _like him.", Adah grumbled. Her mother had still teased her about the time they were playing house. It was, all in all, Ruby's fault. "Ruby made us do it."

"_Yeah, yeah_.", said Zelda. "I know the story. You know, you got Tyler in a bit of trouble with that one. What on earth were you thinking?"

"Ruby wanted us to act like mommies and daddies. _You and daddy kiss_.", Adah said defensively. "It was a game."

"It's true.", said Ruby, reinforcing Adah's claim.

"Fine, fine.", said Zelda, finishing up Adah's hair, starting to snicker. "But, I do think you two would make an adorable couple."

"Mom!", Adah screamed, making Zelda laugh harder.

"Okay, okay. I'm done.", she said, as Adah tackled her. "Now get off me, you'll mess up your hair."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in.", Ruby called.

Link walked in, announcing that it was time to make their way down to the gardens.

"Hey princess.", he said to Adah. "Hey Ruby."

"Hi.", said Ruby, looking up at him, with a smile.

He whistled, saying, "Whoa, some ladies are looking good tonight."

The girls giggled, twirling around to make their dresses swish. "Daddy look at me.", Adah said, curtseying for him.

"Stunning.", he declared. Zelda stood up next to him, looking down at a very well made-up Adah.

"So, did I do a good job?", she asked, admiring her work.

"Better than good.", he said, taking her by the waist. "It's perfect. And so are you."

"I'll pass the complements on the servants. They did this.", she said, indicating to herself. "How's the dress?"

Link observed her from head to toe. The dress was a deep blue, glittering in the candlelight. She wore dark gloves all the way up her arm. It was quite impressive.

"It's not as great as the one in it, but what can be greater than that?", he said all lovey-dovey to her.

She blushed, taking her hands around is neck, staring into his eyes.

"Ahem.", Adah said, making the two adults come out of dream world. "I think we should go now."

Zelda broke away from Link coming back to reality. "Oh, yes, let's go."

The King and Queen went ahead to be announced first. All of Hyrule cheered at their arrival.

"Welcome.", Zelda called out to the crowd. "We hope you enjoy tonight as we celebrate the birth of Princess Adah and Prince Cole. Please, make yourself at home."

Another cheer from the crowd and the two were off to sit upon the thrones, placed outside for the occasion.

Back behind the doors of the palace, Adah and Cole awaited to be announced. Cole fiddled with his fingers nervously.

"What's wrong Cole?", she asked softly, noticing the boy's uneasiness. "Are you scared?"

"No.", said Cole quickly. "I just… never mind.."

"What?", Adah insisted. They were just about to be announced.

"I….", Cole began. Their names were being called. "…I got to go to the bathroom!"

And with that, Cole was off, disappearing down the hallway, with Adah calling after him.

"Cole!", she hissed. "Come-"

The doors before opened abruptly, revealing the princess, without Cole. The cheering slowly died down, making it really uncomfortable for the little princess to stand there.

Adah laughed nervously, walking down the stairs, up to her parents, the crowd all too quiet for her liking. Link and Zelda stared down expectedly at her.

"Adah, where's Cole?", inquired her mother.

Adah looked around, all eyes on her. She climbed up to her mother, whispering in her ear. Zelda smiled, passing on the "secret" to Link, making him chuckle.

Link stood up to the audience. "Prince Cole will be here momentarily.", he declared. "As for now, here is Princess Adah." He gestured toward the little girl in the pretty pink gown.

There were whispers among the crowd, but soon enough, they began to cheer again, making the family relieved, for the most part.

Minutes later, Cole joined the party, now fully content and ready to engage in the festivities.

Hundreds and hundreds of presents were stacked up on the long table to the side of the buffet, making Adah and Cole's eyes light up.

The ball, overall, was a success. The music was wonderful, making everyone dance for hours. The food was great. Everything was perfect, but it was starting to get late for the children.

Adah, Ruby, and the rest of the kids, sat on the grass of the yard, supporting each other, trying to keep their eyes open, despite the loud music.

"I'm tired.", Adah yawned.

"Me too.", Ty agreed, who had his head rested against her shoulder.

"Me three.", said Ruby, who had _her _head rested against Tyler.

"I'm bored.", complained a certain someone. The kids roller their eyes.

"Then go and dance.", said Cole, looking up to see Quentin with his hands on his hips.

"Come on.", he said, annoyed. "It's _your_ birthday."

Adah closed her eyes, only to open them again suddenly due to Quentin's clap, right next to her ear. "Quentin.", she warned.

"Well, if I have to dance, someone has to dance with me.", he said, looking at Ruby. "Come on sis."

"No", she whined, slapping his hand away. "I want to go to bed."

"Adah?", he pleaded, holding out his hand, only to be awarded by a shake of her head.

He crossed his arms, stomping his feet. "You guys are no fun." Then, he ran out into the dance floor, not to be seen for the rest of the night.

The twins sat up, stretching their arms out. "Come on guys.", said Paul. "Let's get you to bed."

"But I'm too tired to get up.", sighed Adah.

"Then I guess we'll have to carry you.", said Trent, standing up, taking her by the hand.

Adah seemed to wake up slightly because of this. She loved to be carried up to bed. "Okay", she said, reaching up her arms. "I'm ready."

Trent, being the lanky one of the two, had trouble picking up the seven year old. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Sean.

"Don't worry. I'll take her.", he said, picking up Adah with great ease. "Let's go, Adah baby."

"Show off.", Trent mumbled underneath his breath.

Emerald, who was right behind Sean, took up Cole.

"Hey! What about me?", Tyler spoke up, still sitting on the ground.

"You.", said Paul, who had Ruby slumped over his shoulder. "Are eight years old. I think you can handle it."

"So what if I'm a year older.", he defended.

"Come on, squirt.", Emerald said to him, walking towards the throne to alert Zelda that they were taking the kids up to their rooms.

"I'm not squirt.", Ty growled. "Stop calling me that."

Emerald just grinned, ignoring him, and approaching Zelda.

"We're going to take em' up to the room.", she said. "Is that alright with you?"

"Oh.", said Zelda. "Don't worry about it. I'll take her up." She took Adah in her arms, who was pretty much asleep by now.

"You sure?", asked the Gerudo, one eyebrow raise to the Queen.

"I'm only twenty-six., not sixty-two" , said Zelda, rising up from the chair. "I think I can handle it, but thank you anyway, Emma."

"No problem, your majesty.", she said, bowing slightly.

"Call me Zelda, hun.", she insisted. "You should know better."

Emerald smiled sheepishly, nodding. "Okay.", she said, watching Zelda leave to the castle.

The Gerudo looked over to Tyler, who was standing there expectantly. "I guess this means I have to take you up now.", she said flatly.

"Yup.", he said smugly, reaching up to her.

"I refuse to carry you.", said Emerald. "Your eight for goddesses sake."

"Well, then, I can just ride on your back.", Tyler proposed.

Emerald growled, turning around to him, letting the boy jump to her back. "I'm only doing this because your Sean's brother.", she said, making that clear.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zelda was just making her way into Adah's room. Trinity was already sleeping on the bed. She must have snuck in during the party. 

The Queen laid Adah down, right next to her sister, placing the blankets carefully over them, standing back to observe the two. They looked absolutely huggable.

Absentmindedly, Adah reached over to her sister, placing an arm around her like a teddy bear. The two were so angelic.

These were the moments that made Zelda thank the goddesses for what she had.

Just outside the room, she heard light footsteps approaching, revealing Link at the door. He walked in quietly, coming up next to Zelda.

"Aren't they precious?", she whispered.

"Yeah.", he sighed. "Could you ever imagine any of this years ago?" He took an arm around her, bringing her close.

"Never.", she answered. "It's like a fairytale."

He looked down at the two little girls, deep in dreamland. "I know.", he said. "Before we know it, they'll be teenagers."

Zelda cringed at the thought. "Goddesses. We're going to be _so_ old.", she exclaimed.

"Oh come one Zel.", he teased. "You know you'll still be as hot as ever when your fifty."

"Ha.", Zelda laughed. "As if."

"See.", he said, looking her in the eyes. "You still act like a teenager."

The two became quiet, as she rested her head against his shoulder. "I'm so glad I met you.", she breathed. "Where would I be if you hadn't been there for me all those years?"

"Probably married to some foreign prince.", answered Link. "With more land, wealth, allies of many countries..."

"I wouldn't trade this for the world.", she informed him. "You're my one and only."

He smiled, kissing her on the top of her head. "Come on. Let's go say goodnight to Cole. Can't forget we have a son."

"Of course not.", agreed Zelda, following him out of the room. "Link?"

"Yes?" , he asked.

"Who do you think Adah will date first?", she asked out of curiosity.

"What?", he asked, slightly surprised by the question.

"Well, she's constantly in contact with the boys. I'm sure she'll date at least one of them.", she said, a hint of amusement in her voice, seeing Lin's face distort.

"She's seven. I can't imagine her with a boy.", Link said, dismissing the question.

"Well,", said Zelda, biting her lip. "I think maybe her and Ty would be a cute match."

Link stopped in the hallway, taking her hand, leaning against the wall. "What is it that your trying to tell me?"

"Nothing.", Zelda said with a sly smile. "I'm just saying Adah might be one of those early starters, being with the boys so much, and I was just making conversation."

"No your not.", Link challenged. "Your hiding something from me."

"Okay.", Zelda groaned. "It's not really a big deal. Do you remember when we went to the ranch last winter?"

"Yeah.", he said, recognition in his eyes. "Why?"

"Well, remember when the kids went inside and Ruby, Adah, and Ty went upstairs?", she went on, her smile getting wider with every second.

"_Uh huh_….", Link agreed, urging her to go on.

"Well,", said Zelda with a grin. "Did you ever imagine your daughter getting her first kiss at six?"

"What!"

* * *

i don't belive this chappie had a point to it really. but if ya can find one good for you! lol...juss wanted to put some L/Z fluff in there to remind you that just cuz ur married, doesn't mean you cant have fun. :D 

im very fond of the part thatCole had to go. lol...

Kat: I added you to the C2...it just has to activate. :) oh... bout the original characters... you can use Jesamay(since she knows so much) ...or the one i mentioned in the reveiw...her name is officially Melina...here's the link

dev

iant

art.

com/

deviation/

13763490/

put it together :P

Hyrule Master: ahh... the dog. i was always the sister or the baby...:P ...kawaii? that's cool, what language is that?

hao: you'd be surprised... there's a lot of times she IS going to be stupid. very stupid ;)

Some say the world will end: thankyou

sakume: lol thanx. hope you like this.

Doodle-Pen: yeah...i read that story...it's the one by dan right? neway, i can't help but grin when i read that review u left on SE...lol.. i guess i can take that as a compliment. don't worry...see! i updated really fast! dont be mad! lol

dan heron: thankyou! no actually that would be Melina, who is just someone i randomly made up one day...oh, and about Adah and Ty.. time will tell :)


End file.
